


And just like that everything was perfect

by Lescossa



Series: A lifetime together [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: It felt like a haze, in 3 years Morgan went from having not much to having everything he could have possibly wanted
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Series: A lifetime together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681654
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	And just like that everything was perfect

She had been there at just about every home game of his in the past year, he had told she didn’t need to come, that she should be focus on finishing her degree. However, it didn’t matter what Morgan said Tessa was there every game it the same spot. He loved it became a ritual, made him feel better because every time he looked up there, she was.

A lot had changed between them in the last three years and Morgan thinks back to those first you months when they were sneaking round like two teenagers who didn’t want their parent finding out they were hooking up. Those first few months were filled with stolen kisses, late night facetime calls, and hotel room but it just made him lover her more.

He thought back to quarantine those 3 interrupted months he had with her, where there was nothing for them to do but be with each. How they came out of it stronger than even before. He knew then he was going to marry her.

He thought back to their one year anniversary when he toke her to the top of cypress mountain and got down one knee and asked her the question he had been dying to ask for months. How Tessa’s smile had been so big and pure. They left engaged and happier than they had ever been before.

He thought to last year with Tessa in white walking towards him, her never ending smile and the thrill of knowing she is him wife. He knows he will never get over saying that.

And now looking up in the stands he can see her sitting on either side of his parents her baby bump just ever so slightly showing form this distance. Man was he ever distracted.

By the time it was his turn to go back on the ice there was not more than a minute left to play he has waited 10 years to get here and here it was. The score was even and then suddenly it wasn’t the puck was there in his stick and then it was tucked in the back of net and he was being attacked by his teammates and the clear end of game buzzer was ringing through the arena. They did it the first time in far too many years they won the Stanley cup and soon enough it was being put in his hands and when he looked up into the stands to find his good luck charm, he couldn’t see her in the mass of people. He gave the cup to Matthew and tried to spot her in the crowed. Then there she was running across the red carpet that had been put on the ice and she was then in his arms.

“you did it Mo”

She moved to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“hey someone is really happy their daddy scored the winning goal”

And she took his hand and placed in on her growing bump and he could feel little kicks coming from their child. Never did Morgan think something could be so perfect, but here he is everything he has ever wanted all here in front of him. How did he ever get so lucky

**Author's Note:**

> So people actually read this. I have this idea of sort of like a continuation of this for when Tessa goes into labour but I don’t know if I should write it.  
> Also I just realized I can’t spell for shit, so sorry guys!
> 
> Also shout out to captainvirtue your reaction killed me! I am happy you liked it.


End file.
